Through Their Eyes
by Rose Whisper
Summary: Many people make Atlantis possible, from the doctors to the military to the scientists. This is a story through their eyes, about their experiences. Each chapter details the experiences of the men and women who make things possible.


**Hello, this is Rusting Roses and Time's Whisper, here to bring you our first joint fanfiction! The idea of our story is to make each chapter from a different point of view. Some will be written as radio transmissions, some as regular stories, some as flashbacks…the list goes on.**

**This chapter is written for the previously unknown characters Dr. Keer and Captain Lyczmanenko, the unnamed of the Atlantis world. Never fear, our beloved characters are in fact appearing, but in this first installment, they are not the only characters.**

**We wrote this story in an attempt to view Atlantis from the eyes of the many different people who are a part of the expedition. We hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Stargate Atlantis Radio Tower Transmission Log Report: Evening of June 5th

(_It's later in the evening. All is quiet throughout Atlantis. With SGA-1, SGA-3 and SGA-4 gone on missions, everyone is expecting that it'll be quiet for a while. A young woman in military uniform is standing near the gate, looking a little bored. Elizabeth's office is quiet; she's probably gone to get some food. The gate technicians are quiet as well, all systems operating well. She sighs heavily. A mischievous smile grows on her face, and she grabs her radio.)_

Captain Lyczmanenko (_from her post at the gate_): Good Evening Dr. Keer!

Dr. Keer (_She is in the labs when she hears the radio crackle. She looks at it, startled. However, she recognizes her friend's voice and she smiles a little. She's been losing concentration on her work steadily throughout the day, and is easily distracted at this point_): Good evening, Captain Lyczmanenko! How are things at the gate tonight?

Captain Lyczmanenko: Eh, nothing's come through...yet. Lorne keeps checking in on us even though he's not on duty. I think he's getting paranoid. How about your end?

Dr. Keer: Even though this is the first time all day I've gotten the chance to catch up on some paperwork, I can't even concentrate. I tried to do it earlier, but Dr. Zelenka and McKay kept arguing. Seriously, I was starting to think that if McKay began another verbal match with Dr. Zelenka, I was going to beat both of them senseless. Thank God McKay finally left on that mission this afternoon, and Zelenka had to go to the mainland for something or other. They're only so many times you can dispute findings. I mean, really! They were at it practically _all day long_, arguing over some sort of energy readings! Again! (S_he pauses, agitated, and picks a different topic_) I hear that Sheppard's team is still out, though. Has Elizabeth given out orders to check for them yet?

Captain Lyczmanenko: Ahahahahahah! You're right, Dr. Zelenka and Dr. McKay seriously need to be locked in a room with each other for twenty-four hours. (_There's a pause, where Lyczmanenko is clearly speaking to someone else. Then the whoosh of a wormhole engaging sounds, and a few moments later it disengages) _Hah! How funny is it that just a moment after you said that, Elizabeth gave the order to check in? How did you know?

Dr. Keer (_flippantly_): It's a gift.

Captain Lyczmanenko: Well, Colonel Sheppard says they're fine for now, which means that I've got ten to twenty minutes until everything goes horribly wrong.

* * *

Sheppard turned to Rodney with a raised eyebrow. "Are we really that bad? They don't really have to check in on us all the time, do they?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Have you seen our medical charts?" Rodney responded acerbically. John shrugged in agreement, opening his mouth, but the scientist cut him off. "Can you just shut up for a moment? I swear I've seen these energy readings before, and I can't place them if you keep yapping at me."

The colonel paused, as if wondering whether or not to listen to the command, but a point look from Teyla kept him quiet. John dropped back a little, joining Ronon. He idly wondered if he should be insulted that Elizabeth was already checking in on them, but decided that considering their track record, it made sense.

"Are we almost there?" Ronon questioned, eyes darting about for a sign of life. His blaster was loosely holstered so as to make removing it easier.

"Nearly," Teyla said lightly. "I told you that the village is some distance from the gate. We have maybe another half hour of walking." Ronon responded with a terse nod, ready for any sudden attacks.

Rodney grumbled, but was too engrossed in his readings to properly snark at the estimate. He typed something into the device, looking frustrated when it didn't isolate the readings.

Teyla stopped suddenly, eyes going wide.

"Wraith!" She shouted frantically. The three men shared shocked glances and Ronon whipped out his blaster. John readied his P-90, eyes sweeping the foliage around them. Rodney fumbled for his 9mm while Teyla closed her eyes. "I feel the presence of the Wraith! They must have come for a culling!" she yelled, seeing no other viable explanation as to why she had not sensed them until this moment.

While Rodney gasped, she darted off down the trail, John and Ronon running after her. Rodney looked on in surprise for a second before pelting down the path after them, energy readings forgotten in the new development.

"Stop!" John ordered, trying to catch up. The command made Teyla stop in her tracks, though she continued to glance towards the direction of the village, torn.

"John, we must help them!" she demanded, turning back towards the village.

John grabbed her arm, tugging her back. "You said it yourself," he told her fiercely. "We're at least a half hour away. The Wraith are there now. We need to get back to the gate before they discover that we are here. We can always come back later to help them recover. If we go now, we'll probably end up dead. We don't even have a 'jumper!"

Teyla's eyes narrowed, but she couldn't argue the assessment. John felt her muscles go lax in his grip, and released her.

"We should go to help." Ronon muttered from behind them, entire body tense from the mention of Wraith. John turned, mulish expression on his face, but his eyes betrayed that he, too, wanted to help the villagers. However, it was Rodney who spoke.

"No, we shouldn't," Rodney snapped. "We are in no way prepared for an encounter with a Wraith culling! At best, we can go through the gate and bring back reinforcements, but four people are not going to be able to stop it, do you understand? We don't have extra clips, we don't have supplies to help the survivors, and hell, they don't even know us!"

Teyla and Ronon shared an angered look, but accepted the Earthling's pronouncement, knowing it was true.

"We're coming back," Ronon stated.

"Yes," agreed John, staring off towards the village darkly. "We are."

The team turned and began a fast jog towards the gate. John and Teyla led, lithe forms easily crossing the terrain, pushing themselves to make it there in as little time as possible. Rodney came next, huffing and puffing and complaining during every second yet valiantly keeping pace, while Ronon silently brought up the rear, every line of his towering form claiming endless endurance.

John and Teyla picked up speed as the reached the last of the many clearings that dappled the pathway, eager to get across before the Wraith knew of their presence as well as to get help from Atlantis.

However, luck was not on their side, and they were barely halfway across when the telltale sound of buzzing warned of Wraith darts coming their way. SGA-1 was officially in trouble.

John immediately turned back, eyes widening as he saw that Ronon and Rodney were barely halfway across the clearing. He saw them stop at the sound, and Ronon was aiming his gun before the second was out. The first shot went wide by a barely a foot and put the dart on its guard.

Then a second Wraith dart fired into the clearing, obviously recognizing the Atlanteans and having no interest in culling such annoying 'food'.

In slow motion, the blast approached the pair in the clearing, and John began to race back out, one thought on his mind.

_Shit_.

* * *

Captain Lyczmanenko: Do you think the Colonel knows we've set a time limit on him yet?

Dr. Keer (_idly_): Here's a better question: Do you really want him to know? I mean, he is your superior. (S_he sighs a little as she considers Colonel Sheppard, distracted by the thought. She looks around and furtively lowers her voice_) What I wouldn't give to hang out with him. I mean, he's constantly hanging around McKay in the labs, so I see him all the time, but…I don't have the courage to say anything to him.

Captain Lyczmanenko: He'd put us all on supply duty for months if he found out how big the 'Time Limit' betting pool has become! (_she considers her friends predicament in regards to her commanding officer_) Seriously, though, just be brave and ask him out. What's the worst Sheppard can do?

Dr. Keer (_hopelessly_): Stare at me like I'm nuts. And I know he can. He's done it to McKay more than once.

Captain Lyczmanenko (_though her friend can't see her, she props her hand on her first, adopting a stern expression_): Yeah, but that's Dr. McKay!

Dr. Keer (_she sighs heavily into the radio. She puts down the pen she was writing with, and directs her full attention to the conversation_): That doesn't help. It doesn't matter anyways, because right now he's not a people person. Besides, I'm busy trying to get Keller and McKay to reauthorize my genetics research projects on the Wraith, remember? She's put _everything_ remotely biological on hold until she and McKay can discuss things.

Captain Lyczmanenko: Alright, alright. I'll stop badgering you over it…for now. So, what kind of genetic research were you doing? Ouch, by the way, for the whole Dr. Keller having to talk to Dr. McKay about it. It was Carson's research to begin with, poor man.

Dr. Keer: God, don't remind me. It's bad enough that I keep walking in and calling Keller, Carson. I think that's why Colonel Sheppard's been so off. Usually he smiles at all the women in the labs, strikes up some sort of conversation as McKay yells for 'Kirk' to get his ass out of the labs. He doesn't talk about anything in particular, but he at least acts interested. Of course, I can't really blame him for being distracted. One of his friends died, for God's sake! (_she lowers her voice again as she starts to get annoyed looks from the other scientists in the room_)Anyways. I was working with Carson on discovering the basis for the Wraith genome, remember? (_sadly_) I was going to start helping him on the genetic coding when he...well...passed on. Either way, thanks to that, it looks like that the work's going to fall completely to me, because I'm the only one that worked that closely with him. It's kinda freaking me out that unless McKay or Keller say otherwise, I'll essentially be running a team!

Captain Lyczmanenko (_looking at the gate, bored_): Hey, but that's great! Running your own team sounds good! I'm military; the only team I can look forward to running is an SGA team- more dangerous, and nowhere near as cool.

Dr. Keer (_pacing in the labs; her colleagues stare in amazement as she starts ranting into her radio_): Running my own team is _not_ good! It's the opposite of good! It's positively ungood! If I screw up, I'm _screwed_! I like my head attached, not rolling on the floor after one of McKay's dressing downs, thanks. Not that I'd like your position, mind. I'd never want to run an SGA team. I've been included with Lorne's team one or twice when they've got something Wraith on their hands, but usually they bring some other scientists too. Freaky bug-vampires. You get to go through all the time...what's that like? (_she settles back down in her corner of the main labs and the other scientists begin to ignore her conversation again_)

Captain Lyczmanenko (_passionately_): Even with the Wraith, it's a blast! We ran into this civilization the other day that just created this substitute for fiber optics. It was amazing! We see incredible things all the time! We also see bad things. Even with the Wraith around, humans are still one of the most destructive species I've seen out there. We ended up in this one village on a planet, where the tribal leaders were massacring those who wouldn't follow their decision to grow a certain type of crop. A crop! Come on! It's not something to get murderously political over! Still, I'm glad I came. I wouldn't give this up for the Andromeda Galaxy!

(_She pauses as the chevrons start spinning. The shield is brought up, but Colonel Sheppard's IDC is announced. After a few seconds, Sheppard runs in shouting "Coming in hot!" while half-carrying a clearly stunned and injured Teyla. "Medical team, stat! Don't close the gate, McKay and Ronon are on their way!" Someone screams as a Wraith bursts in after the first half of SGA-1. Sheppard has lost his radio, and grabs Teyla's shouting into it, "Medical team to the gateroom!"_

_Rushing from her office, Elizabeth calls out, "Did you think you could've warned us?"_

_The Wraith is gunned down as soldiers line the room, all aiming at the Stargate. A second passes, and some more Wraith enter. They too are gunned down._

_Sheppard shoots Elizabeth a grin and looks for a place to settle Teyla. He seems unaware of the fact that he's bleeding pretty heavily. Around him, men and women are firing, but Wraith continue coming through the gate._)

Crap! I swear these guys have Wraith magnets on them! Hold your ears, the alarm's about to go off! And just so you know, there are Wraith in the city! I repeat, Wraith in the city!

Dr. Keer (_she snaps to attention, and looks around the room frantically for anyone who's higher in the chain of command, remembering only at the last moment that Dr. Zelenka left her and Dr. Parrish in charge. She tells the scientists to keep still and quiet and then rushes out with Dr. Parrish. The man is reluctant to move, but she shoves a firearm at him and pulls him out of the lab_): Shit! Its Sheppard's team, isn't it! Goddamn it, I'm headed over. (_She pauses for a moment to check that she hasn't forgotten anything. She then turns back to her radio_) Okay. Dr. Zelenka's on the mainland, and he left me in charge along with Dr. Parrish. Should I go to see Elizabeth?

Captain Lyczmanenko (_shooting at the Wraith who try and make their way towards the hall that leads out of the control room_): Elizabeth is already in here, so I don't know. The Wraith shot at her, and I think she lost her earpiece, so don't bother calling her to ask.

(_A medical team runs into the gateroom. Dr. Keller, Cole and several others load the wounded onto gurney's and rush out as quickly as possible. One of the doctors is hit by a stunner, and another is nearly fed upon before the Wraith is killed. Once their work is done, Captain Lyczmanenko covers the medical team's exit. The whole area is in disarray. No one was prepared for Wraith to come through. Several Wraith manage to feed before there are killed._)

Dr. Keer: Crap! Give me a second then...(_she tries her radio for the other command members_) Major Lorne isn't answering either, and neither are Keller or Cole! I hate it when the Chain of Command gets like this. Do these people purposefully ignore their radios? I know they're busy, but… (_she rushes around another corner at high speed, still pulling Dr. Parrish along behind her. She mutters some curses under her breath_) Okay. This may sound odd, but this the best chance I've gotten to be near a dead or dying Wraith, ever. We need the blood samples. I'm headed up there. I'll drop Parrish at the infirmary to relay orders since the doctors probably already have their hands full.

Captain Lyczmanenko: Good idea. The medical team just left with several wounded and stunned, and Lorne's a little busy killing Wraith in here. I didn't see any of them with radios; they probably didn't grab them. (_The Wraith regroup somewhat and try to get out of the control room. They split up and attack several positions at once, including the one held by Captain Lyczmanenko. _) _What_? Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! (_Lorne sees she is in trouble and rushes over to help her defend the hallway. They repel the Wraith as the rest continue to defend the gateroom_) And I'm not sure how to respond to that blood sample thing, little creepy there. I wouldn't like to be anywhere _near_ one in _any_ state! Crap! That blast almost hit my ear, and it wasn't a stunner! We still only have Sheppard and Teyla through!

Dr. Keer (_reaches the infirmary. She pokes her head in, but only Teyla is there. It seems that Sheppard his escaped in order to get back to the action. She drops Dr. Parrish off in the room_): I just stopped by the infirmary. You were right. Dr. Cole, Keller and whomever they can get their hands on were to busy saving people to worry about their radios. If you get the chance, tell Lorne that Teyla is safe and sound, but I didn't see Sheppard. Damn flyboy probably left again.

Captain Lyczmanenko (_still shooting steadily. She stops to reload again, and to relay the information)_: You've been around Dr. McKay for to- (_she cuts off as some of the Wraith are able to get around her and Lorne. She shoots wildly after them. Lorne stops her, and his hand goes to his ear as if to speak into the radio. He frowns as he realizes he's forgotten it, and then shouts "SGA-7 and 8, we have Wraith lose! We need to track them down!" _

_Hearing the order, the Wraith in the gateroom redouble their efforts. Captain Lyczmanenko and Lorne have trouble keeping them back. Lorne and two SGA teams then rush off into the city after the Wraith, leaving the woman to continue to defend the hallway by herself. However, she manages to grab her radio when a few other soldiers join her. She sends a hurried call out to all personnel in warning_) _STAY IN DOORS! SIX WRAITH IN THE CITY! I REPEAT, I HAVE SIX WRAITH IN THE CITY!_

Dr. Keer: Dammit dammit dammit! How the hell did they get past you? (_she slows her pace and begins to check behind every corner before proceeding towards the gate. She finally makes it there, skirting past the firing men and woman. Dr. Keer finds the first suitable Wraith for study purposes, who is off near a wall. She hurriedly begins to check for vitals and such, trying to keep away from the fire as best as possible. A Wraith blast hits near her ear and she starts, turning away from the Wraith. The Wraith then grabs her hand and she shrieks_) Wraith still alive!

Captain Lyczmanenko (_frantically; one of the soldiers looks at her askance, and is forced to shoot out a steady stream from his P-90 for his negligence_): _Get out of here!_

(_Sheppard comes around the corner of the hallway, sees the situation and delivers four point-blank shots into the Wraith's head. He gives Dr. Keer a look, clearly questioning her sanity._)

Dr. Keer (_dazed_): And now it's not.

Captain Lyczmanenko (firing off several more shots): Dang it! Don't scare me like that! Who got it?

Dr. Keer (_looks up for Sheppard, but the Colonel is already gone. She turns back to the Wraith tentatively, shoulders shaking from the fright. She shakes it off; she can break down in tears later_): It was Sheppard. (_quavering_)Oh my God, I need to thank Sheppard. He's bleeding from a head wound and still managed to shoot the damn thing. I'm telling you, _freaky bug-vampires_! Have McKay or Ronon come through? I can't see them. (_she takes a moment to load the Wraith onto an nearby gurney with some effort_) I've got the Wraith body on a gurney and I've started running it back to the infirmary. I'll have Dr. Biro stash it in one of her iceboxes for now. (_in the hallways she passes another medical team_) And another medical team is on the way.

Captain Lyczmanenko: Perfect timing! We have Ronon and McKay through, but McKay looks like something went right through him. Ronon is pretty damn banged up too. He's not using his left arm, and he's limping, so who knows how much pain he's in. (_The gate shield goes up. The Wraith attack becomes more frantic, as if they can tell they haven't got much time now that the shield is up_) That's probably why they didn't go to the Alpha site. (_she ducks, a Wraith stunner going pat her left ear) _Between Teyla, Rodney and Ronon, they wouldn't have made it, and the Wraith could have sent through as many as they wanted without a shield to block them. (_The fight ebbs a little, and she watches as they load up McKay. Ronon refuses to go with them, and finally the medical team decides to leave; McKay needs serious medical attention._) I'm sending Cadman to escort the med team! Initiate lock down when they get there! (_her radio clicks and one of the soldiers with Lorne inform her that two Wraith are down_) Oh! Good news! We've only got four Wraith free now!

Dr. Keer: I can't! Only department heads can order a lockdown of an area. Ask Elizabeth! If she authorizes it, tell me! (_There are a few minutes of silence. Dr. Keer does some quick test and takes a lot of blood before loading the Wraith into a freezer and making her way back to the infirmary. _

_The infirmary is in chaos. Nurses and doctors are rushing around, shouting out stats and informing Dr. Keller of each patient's progress. She hangs back, feeling useless now that she had done what she can. She listens for a few moments. Dr. Keer manages to hear that McKay is on the OR table. She pulls up on her radio to report to Captain Lyczmanenko, hoping she's still in contact with Lorne._)Okay, they've got McKay on the OR table. Looks like Teyla was hit by a stunner, may have a broken arm and a cracked rib. They're also running some tests for internal bleeding.

Captain Lyczmanenko: Dang it! Just- (_static_)- told Dr. Weir, she's planning on heading over as soon as the Wraith are gone! However, she says don't go to lockdown, because there are still too many injured. (_there are more sounds of gunshots. Dr. Keer bites her lip, hoping that her friend is alright_) Th_e_ Wraith are trying to get to the gate controls, bare with me here! (_She yells something at the Wraith and keeps firing)_

Dr. Keer: They don't know that Sheppard's done to his head or his leg, because he's gone, like I said. Dammit, get Ronon out of there! Keller is informing me to tell you to tell him not to pretend not to here us, because she can hear his gun over the radios, and she wants him down here stat. Also, Cole wants to know the status of the Wraith!

Captain Lyczmanenko: There is only one Wraith left! Last one looks like it has fed recently, so it's not going down easy. Ronon's not down there? Crap! He's trying to - he's trying to attack the Wraith! I'm trying to get to him! We either need a rocket launcher, a drone or a grenade down here, lots of grenades! The nine left in the gateroom don't seem to be affected by anything! Ronon's broken off the attack and he's heading over my way. (_a few moments of static hide whatever she was trying to say_) Crap! Wraith threw him, looks like a dislocated shoulder. (_a loud bang is heard over the radio, and Dr. Keer paused in the middle of the infirmary with baited breath_) Yes! Someone has grenades! And I can't get Ronon to go.

Dr. Keer: Well, you better not need a drone, because I'm the only one with an ATA gene who is not critically involved in some level of this fight, and I've never sat in that chair-thingy. (_She walks down the length of the infirmary, feeling useless again_) I'm a freaking messenger girl! (_She pauses for a moment as Cole asks if Ronon is coming. Dr. Keer shakes her head and Cole sighs heavily. "Can you ask what his injuries or are like?" she asks worriedly. Dr. Keer nods and taps her radio_)Can you remember what Ronon's injuries were before he was thrown? Cole is busy but wants to know. (_A self-pitying look takes over her face before she shakes it off, focusing again_) Like I said, I'm currently messenger girl.

Captain Lyczmanenko: Okay (_a loud noise is heard_) Damn, it was just a flash bang! Who packs that? And Ronon hasn't been using his left arm, it may be broken and he was limping before getting thrown, but that man could stand up after being attacked by _anything_, so I don't know if things were any worse than that. Sorry messenger girl, I hate doing this to you.

Dr. Keer: No problem.

Captain Lyczmanenko: (_there is the sound of an explosion and she grins_) Now _that_ was a small grenade.

Dr. Keer: God, the control room is going to be a mess. (_Dr. Cole interrupts her again_) Cole wants me to tell you to tell Lorne or Elizabeth that they need to wrap things up in there. The sound is shaking the infirmary, and making it hard to operate on Dr. McKay.

(_An explosion rattles the city, and an eerie silence falls_)

Dr. Keer: Was that it? Did you finish the Wraith?

Captain Lyczmanenko: Its over. (_Sounding a little surprised_) Ow. (_Before Dr. Keer can interrupt, she continues, sounding amazed that the room is mostly intact_) Wow. Elizabeth may like to know that a good portion of this stuff is apparently blast proof.

Dr. Keer (_sternly)_: Don't try to distract me. I heard the 'Ow', and I know you're injured.

Captain Lyczmanenko (_sighs, but knows it is no use_): Believe me, I know, I'm headed down as we speak.

Dr. Keer: The doctors are taking care of McKay and Teyla. Teyla will be fine in a couple of hours; she didn't get much besides the Wraith stunner and the broken bones. No internal bleeding, I'm happy to report. (_She pauses, and Dr. Cole's voice is heard clearly, demanding that Sheppard and Ronon get down to the infirmary_)I'm also being reminded- quite impatiently too!- to have you send Ronon and Sheppard down. I'm also to inform you that you are to have Lorne order them if they don't. (_She pauses again, this time in thought_)So I'll expect you, Ronon, Sheppard, Lorne and Elizabeth in a few minutes. I'll see if I can scrounge up any more chairs. Also, I can tell you right now that they shouldn't expect to visit anyone but Teyla right now, okay?

Captain Lyczmanenko: Alright. Tell Cole we have six injuries, everyone can walk but Rodgers; he got stunned, and then stabbed by the stunner. We'll carry him down. Yeah, we're coming. I got Elizabeth with me, no Lorne though. He followed the Wraith, remember? All of which are accounted for and dead, you'll be happy to know. I've also got Ronon and Sheppard...oh that's just disgusting...

Dr. Keer: Don't bother. It's Lorne. I'm sure he's headed down already. And what did Ronon do this time? Well, so asks Cole.

Captain Lyczmanenko (_sounding faint_): He...relocated his shoulder...I've never seen anyone do that...

Dr. Keer: Ew.

Captain Lyczmanenko: I dunno, it was oddly fascinating... though that could be the concussion talking.

Dr. Keer: I don't think Dr. Cole thought that was a good plan, judging from her face. I don't think I've ever seen someone turn so white. And a concussion! Why didn't you say something? God, you're almost as bad as Sheppard some days!

Captain Lyczmanenko: I am not! And can you take a picture of that face?

Dr. Keer (_annoyed and sarcastic_): Errrr...now? No, I can't, strangely enough. You've gotta help Elizabeth get Ronon down here. Cole wants to check him out while Keller is busy with McKay.

Captain Lyczmanenko: Coming!

Dr. Keer: Good.

(_Elizabeth, Captain Lyczmanenko, Sheppard, Ronon, and a few others enter, shortly followed by Major Lorne_)

* * *

"Hello!" Captain Lyczmanenko said with a little wave. "Here's Ronon and Sheppard." She indicated to the men, both of whom scrunched their faces, chagrined.

Dr. Keer grinned when Dr. Cole hustled them off, already rattling off orders of what they could and could not do, but her grin faded as Captain Lyczmanenko grabbed her head. She helped her friend off to an open chair as the soldiers helped the injured into the infirmary.

Elizabeth's worried eyes scanned the room, taking in the injured and the dead. Dr. Cole came over with a soft smile, knowing that the expedition leader must be worried sick. Elizabeth turned her attention to the blond doctor.

"There are four dead so far," Dr. Cole began without preamble. Elizabeth's lips thinned, but didn't interrupt. "Seventeen are in critical care, including Dr. McKay, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Adams. Twenty-one more are wounded, like Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, and Dr. Clemens."

Elizabeth closed her eyes at the count, a pained grimace appearing on her face. Dr. Cole put a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaving, returning to the many patients. The doctor half turned, and offered a little solace to Dr. Weir. "Teyla's awake, if you want to see her."

Elizabeth nodded shortly. "Thanks."

Dr. Cole nodded shortly and returned to work.

Teyla smiled warmly as Elizabeth wove across the infirmary, seating herself next to the Athosian's bed. "How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"I am quite well," Teyla assured the woman. "The effects of the Wraith stunner have not fully worn off, but I have been informed that there will be no lasting ill effects on any of my other injuries."

Elizabeth let a sigh of relief escape her. "I'm glad to hear it. Do you know anything specific about John, Ronon, or Rodney?"

Teyla shook her head, and Elizabeth rubbed at her eyes. "Can you tell me what happened on that planet?"

Teyla shook her head again. "I am afraid not," she admitted, looking upset. "I was forced to be carried because I was stunned moments after the darts attacked us as we tried to escape."

"Can you tell me what happened up until then?" Elizabeth felt bad for pushing even this vague debriefing on Teyla, but after having Wraith in the city, the expedition leader knew she would feel far more comfortable if she knew what was going on.

"Of course, Elizabeth. As soon as we got to the planet, Dr. McKay began speaking about an energy signal that he was picking up. He claimed that he had seen it before, though he did not know where. We decided to head towards the village before searching for the energy signal. For about a half an hour, we headed towards the village, when I suddenly felt the presence of many Wraith. I attempted to run to the village to warn them, but John and Rodney stopped me before I made it much further. They argued that there was nothing that we could do. We did not have the means to attack a Wraith ship, so we decided to head back to Atlantis in order to get more supplies and head back. However, in a clearing we were attacked by Wraith darts. They must have known that we were Atlanteans, because they did not attempt to cull us. Instead, they immediately attacked. Ronon and Rodney were caught in the main part of the blast and sustained the most damage. John and I were blown back by the explosion. When my eyesight cleared, there were many Wraith on the ground. Ronon managed to get Rodney before the Wraith killed him, and killed several Wraith, managing to make it to John and I. We did not make it very far out of the clearing before I was caught with the stunner. I fell unconscious at that point, because the blast forced me to hit a tree."

Teyla looked away, as if embarrassed by the shortcomings, but Elizabeth placed a hand on the injured woman's arm. "It's okay. I don't know how badly Ronon and John were injured, but they were lucid enough to walk here with me."

"Will you check to see how the McKay is doing? He was almost directly hit with the force of the initial attack of the Wraith dart." Teyla asked, fear for her friend creeping into her eyes.

"Of course I will," Elizabeth said quickly. She gave Teyla a quick hug, before hurriedly walking towards Dr. Keer.

"That's right. Mock the messenger."

"Hey! I wouldn't do such a thing! Not without half the city in between us!" Captain Lyczmanenko said with a laugh. Dr. Keer cuffed her on the shoulder, the other woman's concussion notwithstanding.

"Do either of you know how Dr. McKay is?" Elizabeth asked from behind them.

Both started, before whirling around to face the woman. Dr. Keer winced as her back cracked loudly. "Hello Dr. Weir. Keller is in the OR room with McKay still. They've done the best that they can and are currently sewing him up," Dr. Keer pronounced formally and instantly, nervous in front of the dark haired woman. "At least, that's what I heard Dr. Myers telling Dr. Cole a little while ago," she amended quickly.

Elizabeth smiled graciously at the response. "Thank you. Do you know how Ronon and John are faring?" she asked the doctor, hoping she was in the know.

"Sheppard cut up his head and his leg. He fell unconscious for a few minutes right after you all got him in, so they've got him hooked up to an IV. Dr. Cole suspects he has injuries extending beyond his head and leg, but as he doesn't have a concussion- by some miracle, I might add, sothey've decided to let him rest. Ronon is currently in the care of Dr. Cole, and she will probably be over in a few minutes to tell you what's happening with him."

Both Elizabeth and Captain Lyczmanenko raised eyebrows at the lengthy description. "How do you know that?" they demanded in time with one another. They grinned ruefully, exchanging amused glances.

Dr. Keer shrugged, flush appearing in her cheeks. "I listen well."

"Well, I don't, so can you tell me where Rodgers is?" Captain Lyczmanenko asked curiously, wanting to test her friend's listening skills as well as check on a friend's well-being.

"I think that he's with Dr. Myers currently."

"Thanks. I'm off to see him."

"No problem. You can see him if you visit, since he's all bandaged up. Still under the effects of the Wraith stunner, though." She stood abruptly, and made her apologies to the other women. "I'd like to get started on the Wraith body before the body turns into a Wraithsicle. If you'll excuse me?"

Elizabeth nodded mutely, and Dr. Keer exited, feeling worn.

"That was interesting," Elizabeth commented to the air. The captain laughed, knowing exactly what Elizabeth meant.

"Don't worry, she just loves her job here and can get a little distracted by it at times. She actually came to the gateroom to get blood from a Wraith body for studies." A worried crease appeared. "The Wraith was still alive, and Colonel Sheppard saved her though. I'll probably check in on her tomorrow and make sure she is okay."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup. I swear." Captain Lyczmanenko tested her head, the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off, and it was beginning to hurt.

"Sounds a little like Rodney had he been a geneticist. The same passion drives him and many of the scientists here." Elizabeth mused. She blinked, coming back to the present. "But I'm keeping you from seeing Rodgers. I apologize."

"No harm done," The captain responded cheerfully. "I'll have plenty of time. I'm stuck here because of my concussion anyways."

Elizabeth nodded, and the smaller woman walked off.

_We have great men and women in this city._ She thought to herself, viewing the doctors, the soldiers and the scientists littering the room. _We have bonded into a family, with a passion for what we do. _She sat down in an out of the way chair, sparing one more thought. _Please be alright, everyone, _she prayed silently. _Captain Lyczmanenko, John, Rodgers, Teyla…please be alright. I'm going to need you all come tomorrow._

Then she settled down to wait.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Read and review, people. Of course, we hope you liked Atlantis from the viewpoint of someone other than the main characters.**

**And hopefully you'll want us back for another chapter!**


End file.
